


Binary Finger-Tapping Code

by Methleigh



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/Methleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A presentation of a workable code by which one may communicate visually yet surreptitiously with ones fellows by simply tapping one's fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary Finger-Tapping Code

## Introduction to the Concept of Spelling with Binary Finger-Tapping 

Binary is said to be a stream of ones and zeroes.  
   
The Reichenbach Fall proposes finger-tapping sequences as a method of communicating binary.  This is indeed possible with fingers touching a table representing ones and fingers raised in the air representing zeroes.  Which finger-placement represents ones and which represents zeroes is slightly arbitrary, but I have elected to use contact to represent ones as ones represent an ‘on’ position, while zeroes represent an ‘off’ position.  ‘On’ is usually accomplished by electrical contact while ‘off’ is accomplished by lack thereof.  In the case of finger-tapping I have elected that contact with the table represent electrical contact, thus ‘on’ and thus one.  
   
Such a sheer stream of ones and zeroes to communicate computer code is, I would suggest, unwieldy and impractical.  The stream would need to be so long as to be virtually unintelligible. I suggest a finger-tapping code as a method of surreptitious communication via spelling.  There are other methods of communicating with one’s fingers, silently, and any of these may also be agreed upon by interested parties.  This particular method presents certain advantages of discretion and logic, however.  
   
 

## Advantages of the Binary Finger-Tapping Method

 Over the either American or British Sign Language it presents definite advantages.  The contortions of fingers necessary for this as well as the upright position of the hand prevent it from being interpreted as anything but what it is.  It is further promoted widely and thus understood easily by anyone encountering the frequently distributed diagrams.  
   
Morse Code is also readily adaptable to a finger-tapping method of transmission.  It is very versatile and certainly also has the advantage of audible relay.  It does take practice, however, particularly to send.  An even rhythm and a clear distinction between dots and dashes and spaces between letters is essential.  A familiarity with the code is also necessary for reception.  Simple memorisation does not suffice as the code is generally not lasting as a written code and it is dependent on interpretation of those same rhythms required for successful transmission.  A familiarity almost instinctual must be attained for reliable reception as well.  
   
Ogham is also said to be used by druids as a form of silent communication between initiates.  Its method of transmission, for those unfamiliar with ancient practices, is to make certain abbreviated runic signs over the bridge of one’s nose.  It too uses finger signs which are both precise and mistakable for natural gestures.  The only arguments I can suggest for the proposed binary method is that it avoids the suggestion of dubious hygiene engendered by the appearance of constant scratching at one’s face and that the binary method does not obscure one’s facial expressions.  It is also less obscure, relying on common and natural calculations of letters according to logical principle rather than a memorisation of signs difficult to locate even in remaining literature pertaining to the era in which Ogham was purportedly used in this way.  
   
 

## Description of the Binary Finger-Tapping Alphabet

There are established binary codes for letters of the alphabet.  Naturally these are strings of ones and zeroes, but the argument against them is that they are not economical as they consist of eight digits per letter.  Thus one must either use two hands to present a letter as a static string or one or more tapping fingers to present the string as a sequence.  
   
In this system letters are represented as follows:  
   
A=01000001  
B=01000010  
C=01000011, etc.  
   
The argument against using two hands is again one of discretion.  One must consider the angle necessary from which to view two hands.  A single hand may be concealed from all but the intended eyes by an obscuring leg, a table, a fold of cloth or any other device as environment allows.  It is much more difficult to hide both hands from onlookers.  In addition, a hand movement even of simple tapping becomes more obvious when it occurs in both hands.  It also divides the concentration to focus on both and a bland demeanour becomes far more challenging to maintain.  
   
For these reasons I suggest the most basic of substitution codes be applied to the alphabet and the numbers which represent each letter be used in its place, viz.:  
   
A=1  
B=2  
C=3, etc.  
   
The counting system we use commonly is a base ten system, meaning that when counting we move to the next digit, also called a ‘place’ when we reach the number ten.  This is notated with a one in that ‘place’ and followed with a 0, showing there is no further number to count.  Thus we count: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 in one digit numbers and only begin two digit numbers when we reach the number ten (10.)  Eleven is written 11, meaning we have one ‘ten’ and one ‘one.’  Twelve (12) has one ‘ten’ and two ‘ones. Thirteen has one ‘ten’ and three ones.  Twenty (20) has two ‘tens’ and no ‘ones.’  Twenty one (21) has two ‘tens’ and one ‘one,’ and so forth.  
   
Binary is a base two system, meaning that when counting we move to the next digit, also called a ‘place’ when we reach the number two.  This is notated with a one in that ‘place’ and followed with a 0, showing there is no further number to count.  Thus we count: 1 in one digit numbers and only begin two digit numbers when we reach the number two (10.)  In this case also 11, has one ‘ten’ and one ‘one’ but it is the equivalent of 3 in the base ten system.  It consists of the two ‘ones’ that combine to form the ‘ten’ and one additional ‘one’ for a total of three.   There is no twelve (12) because every time there is two of something one moves forward one digit.  After 11 both the ‘tens’ place and the ‘ones’ place are full, thus one has to move forward to the ‘hundreds’ place.  Thus the usual number 4 is represented in binary as 100.  In the same way, 8 (two hundreds) is represented by 1000.  16 (two thousands) is represented by 10000.  32 (two ten-thousands) is represented by 100000, and so forth.  
   
This, however, takes us as far as we need to go to represent the numbers to 26, the number of letters in the alphabet.  Conveniently for our purposes we will never reach 32 and so only five digits are ever needed.  And as digits are also fingers, we only need one hand to present the entire alphabet.  If a finger touched down, contacting the table, is a one and a finger raised is a zero, there we have our code!  
   
I further suggest using the little finger for the first digit, the ring finger for the second digit, and so forth.  I favour this rather than beginning with the thumb for the reason that it is a more natural movement to use the fingers in a tapping motion.  The first digits are used more frequently, the thumb only being used for the letters P through Z (16 to 26 respectively.)  The regular number 15 consists, in binary, of one 8 (1000) plus one 4 (100) plus one 2 (10) plus one 1 (1.)  8 + 4 + 2 + 1 = 15. Thus it is written 1111 or rather 01111 and is the last number to use only four digits and thus four fingers.

## Allocation of Places and Digits

Thumb: 10000 (16);  Index Finger: 1000 (8);  Middle Finger: 100 (4);  Ring Finger: 10 (2); and Little Finger 1 (1)  
   
Thus the whole alphabet is presented below, with ones represented by a lowered finger in contact with the table or other surface, and zeros represented by a raised finger.  
   
Little Finger only:  
1 = A = 00001  
Little Finger and Ring Finger:  
2 = B = 00010  
3 = C = 00011  
Little Finger, Ring Finger, and Middle Finger:  
4 = D = 00100  
5 = E = 00101  
6 = F = 00110  
7 = G = 00111  
Little Finger, Ring Finger, Middle Finger, and Index Finger:  
8 = H = 01000  
9 = I = 01001  
10 = J = 01010  
11 = K = 01011  
12 = L = 01100  
13 = M = 01101  
14 = N = 01110  
15 = O = 01111  
Little Finger, Ring Finger, middle Finger, Index Finger, and Thumb:  
16 = P = 10000  
17 = Q = 10001  
18 = R = 10010  
19 = S = 10011  
20 = T = 10100  
21 = U = 10101  
22 = V = 10110  
23 = W = 10111  
24 = X = 11000  
25 = Y = 11001  
26 = Z = 11010

## Photographic Reference


End file.
